Fortune Cookies
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: "I heard something drop onto the table with a soft clunk. My surroundings began buzzing with life as I took a minute to register what the heck just dropped out of my cookie." Inspired by a Rusher's Imagine on twitter. Kendall brings James out for a date & ... What happens?


**A/N: Inspired by an Imagine from Bernice Schmidt, KendallGotMe on twitter. Enjoy!**

Everything was so cold, yet so bright. I shifted around under my checkered covers, burying my face deeper into my pillow as I curled up into a ball.

With a sigh, I scooted closer towards my boyfriend, who I assumed was right next to me, asleep as well. The coldness shot throughout my whole body when I settled in his side of the bed. My hazel eyes fluttered open as I slowly sat up, confused.

I peeped through my half-open eyelids, yawning and stretching my body as I looked around the room. "Kendall?" I called out, voice still rough from my sleep.

I yawned once more, rubbing my eyes as I squinted against the morning sunlight, wondering where the hell my boyfriend had gone to. I shifted off the bed, jumping slightly when my bare feet touched the cold floor.

"Stupid air-conditioner," I mumbled, walking over to the remote control to mess with the settings. A silly smile broke out on my lips when I saw _23_°_C flashing on the screen. Only a certain blonde could change the temperature and not be bothered by the outcome._

I grabbed a straying shirt from the floor and tugged it on, for once thankful that Kendall preferred wearing loose clothing at home. The item fit my body perfectly, just covering the waistband of my briefs.

I slid down Swirly, rubbing the burnt area of my thighs when I finally reached the living room. As I was cringing and limping my way to the bright orange couch, Carlos and Logan's heads popped up, staring at me with wide eyes.

A girlish yelp escaped my lips, falling back on my bum. "What the hell, guys!" I fumed, wincing as I stood back up. _Heck, it burns worse than dry fucking_.

The two shorter members giggled before pointing at the television screen, where Ted was playing.

"Didn't mean to scare you, man," the other brunette said, looking around the room as the Latino next to him shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Logan gave his other half a worried glance before shifting his attention back to me. "We were afraid that Katie would appear to watch Ted with us. You know Mama K would kill us if that happens, right?"

I nodded my head and laughed. None of us wanted to destroy Katie's innocence, despite the fact that she acts like she's in her twenties instead of ten. The couple went back to watching their movie immediately, Logan swatting the Hispanic's hand away when Carlos tried to grab another handful of popcorn.

"Swallow the ones in your mouth first, Carlos!"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to search for something to eat, still rubbing the numbing pain on the back of my thighs. I searched through the fridge for some leftover Mac and Cheese, deciding that it would be enough to fill my tank for the day.

As I heated the item in the microwave, I leaned back against the kitchen counter, staring at the ceiling.

Once the microwave rang, I went over to tug the door open, only to stop in my tracks when I realised a familiar handwriting scribbled on one of the sticky notes on the fridge. I tore the piece of paper out and smiled.

_James, went out for an appointment. Won't be back for a few hours. Don't worry. Love ya, sleepyhead._

_Kendall_

His handwriting was a mess, which wasn't surprising, seeing as how I've known him all my life. My heart fluttered when I re-read the note. Couldn't he have just left me a text or called?

The blonde has an iPhone and half the time, I don't know what he even does with it. I grabbed my breakfast and decided to plop down with the other two, who were watching their movie intently.

I cleared my throat loudly, just to gain their unwavering attention, before I showed them the note. "Did Kenny tell you what appointment it was?" I asked, digging into my _very hot_ Mac and Cheese.

The two shorties gave each other a weird look, laughing nervously before they shook their heads. I quirked an eyebrow at them. Logan and Carlos are horrible liars. They would start sweating and laughing nervously before they eventually let the cat out of the bag; like now.

I waited for them to bust the details of Kendall's little appointment. Except, it never came. The other brunette and Latino shrugged before they continued to watch Ted.

"No idea, he didn't tell us anything before he went out," Carlos answered calmly, his eyes never leaving the screen. I turned to the smart brunette, who shook his head.

I opened my mouth to threaten them. However, before I could utter a single squeak, the front door flew open and a short, brown-haired girl walked in with her arms crossed. Our heads actually snapped backwards, eyes wide as we stared at our little intruder.

Carlos and Logan quickly ended their movie and ran when they realised it was the youngest of the three Knights, a scowl prominent on her baby face. "You watched Ted without me!" the young girl complained, smacking me on the shoulder.

I choked on a piece of macaroni, coughing madly as I glared at the feisty child. "Go hunt Logan and Carlos. They were already watching when I came down here a few minutes ago."

Katie mumbled something under her breath before she paused to look around. "Hey, where's big brother?" she asked, taking a seat at where the other two were at before. She stuffed a few popcorns into her mouth as she waited for my answer.

I shrugged and finished up my meal, placing my dirty utensils on the table. "He just left me a note saying he's got an appointment and that's it," I replied with a sigh as I showed the small post-it to Katie. "You don't know where he is either?"

"Maybe!" The young girl smirked before she skipped out of the apartment, turning around to wink before her expression turned serious and she cracked her knuckles. "Now, where are those two dorks?"

I watched her slam the door shut before another sigh escaped my lips. I dumped the plate from my meal in the sink before heading back up Swirly, walking straight into the bathroom for a quick bath.

I paste the sticky note onto my dressing table's mirror, briefly checking my hair before I grabbed a new pair of briefs to change into. I glanced at my phone, softly smiling when the wallpaper of the blonde and I wrapped in each other's arms came into view.

However, that smile turned into a frown when I realised that Kendall hadn't texted or called since he left, which actually made me worry. My heart was heavy as I stepped into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door before I stripped myself bare.

As soon as I started up the shower and changed the settings, I stepped under the warm pouring droplets, sighing in relief as they bounced off my skin. I took a few minutes to wash myself thoroughly before switching the shower off.

I shivered uncontrollably as I patted myself dry with my towel and tugged on my new pair of briefs. After brushing my teeth and talking to myself in the mirror, I walked out, hanging my towel by the window before I went to my cupboard to pull out a comfortable pair of sweats and an old tanktop.

I barely glanced at the mirror to fix my hair before I went back into the living room, not really that bothered with my appearance since the one person I wanted to impress wasn't around anyway. I ran a hand through my now-short hair.

_What now_? I wondered as I clicked the remote for the television and surfed through the different channels available. I settled on my back on the long couch, one hand behind my head while the other clutched the remote tightly.

I stopped after a few minutes, deciding to watch some models strut their stuff on the stage. A smirk tugged at my lips. Who knew, a few years ago, I would probably be drooling at the sight of these sexy ladies.

Right now? I preferred a tall blonde with crazy eyebrows and green eyes, a dimpled smile and is named Kendall Knight. I had the silly smile plastered on my lips for the whole day, despite still being worried about the whereabouts of my lover.

Even after 6 years, after all the critiques, Kendall had stuck by my side, full of support and love. I smiled as the events of what we had to go through replayed in my head.

The next thing I knew, my eyes fell shut once more and I succumbed to darkness.

LINEBREAKIDONTKNOWTHISISKAMESOBVIOUSLYHEHEHAHAHUHU LOLCOVERGIRKSHEREWHEEEEEEE

_I'mma make you love me again_!

I shifted, opening my eyes slowly as the familiar song played throughout the apartment. I rubbed my face and sat on the couch, still a little dazed. Where the hell is that music coming from?

It took me a moment to realise that it was my phone ringing. My eyes widened as I dashed up Swirly and tripped over Kendall's underwear when I reached our room. I picked up the offensive item and chucked it aside, cursing my boyfriend's lack of organisation under my breath as I reached for my phone by the night light.

_Sexy Knight ~_

I laughed as I clicked answer, slapping my forehead. "You changed your name again?"

I heard a slight rustling before his angelic voice came through. "_Well, hi to you too, babe_."

"Hi love," I greeted, smiling from ear to ear like a lovesick puppy. I sat on the edge of our bed, swinging my legs. "Where are you? I miss you. Come home so I can smother you with my sexiness."

Kendall laughed at my eagerness, which seemed to be radiating off each pore on my body. My smile grew wider as my cheeks heated up. "_Calm down, James! Listen, I just heard about this new Chinese restaurant downtown. And, I'm in the mood for some Chinese. Let's go have dinner there in a few hours?"_

I glanced at the clock and gasped. It was already 5pm. How long was I asleep? "Um, dinner date?" I asked, jumping off the bed at lightning speed as I tore the room apart for clothes.

"_At 8. I'll get a cab to come pick you up, alright_?"

I finally settled for a pair of dark green skinnies and a white checkered shirt. I was about to run for another shower before I remembered that my boyfriend was still on the line. I took in a deep breath, to which he laughed, before I replied, "Sorry. Yeah. You're not coming home?"

"_Gustavo's got me locked up 'til I finish my part. Sorry baby._" Kendall chuckled just as Kelly's voice came into the scene, informing the blonde that he had five minutes before our producer comes around to yank his head off. "_Gotta go, Jamie. See you at 8!_"

I ended the call and squeezed my aching cheeks as I took another quick bath, spending more than an hour alone just making myself perfect effortlessly. By the time I was ready, it was already half an hour past 7.

I grabbed my phone and wallet before I headed out, shouting my goodbyes to Mama Knight as I left the apartment. I was excited for this date with Kendall, especially since we don't get to do them often with our crazy band schedule.

Having a night to spend with my boyfriend _outside_ the apartment is nice for a change.

As soon as I stepped into the lobby, everyone froze and smiled at me, pointing at a driver who was standing by the door with my name written on a small white board. I thought nothing of the looks I was receiving and smiled my Diamond smile back.

"James Diamond?" he asked when I approached him. The guy was about in his late-forties, smiling sweetly when I nodded my head. The cabbie directed me over to his vehicle and I got on without a word.

The ride there was silent but surprisingly quick. I was about to pay for the fare when he rejected my offer, stating, "Your husband's paid me already."

I was confused but decided to shrug it off, just taking it as the cabbie got the wrong idea. I stood by the curb to look at the large Chinese restaurant, in awe with its magnificent structure.

Just then, my phone rang again. Without glancing at the screen, I answered the call. "_Stop staring at the walls and come in here_."

I blinked and looked at the entrance, slightly blur as I made out the lanky figure of a blonde. I fought my urge to smile like a Cheshire Cat and walked towards him, the blonde's arms stretched out to wrap around my neck.

Kendall leaned up to kiss me before pulling back, his green eyes looking over my choice of clothing in appreciation. A low whistle passed his lips as he wrapped his arms around my torso. "You look great, James."

"Don't I always, sweetheart?" I teased him as we laced our fingers together, walking into the restaurant.

The slightly shorter blonde requested for reservations under his name and we were immediately ushered to our seat by the windows. The staffs were all shooting me weird, _creepy_ smile, which I was completely aware of but decided to ignore.

Kendall snapped his fingers as soon as we sat, ordering the usual food that we would eat at any Chinese restaurant before returning the menu back to the waiter.

We chatted happily, ignoring the looks others were giving us when we laughed too loud or made a sexual remark a tad bit too bluntly.

A blush kept creeping onto our cheeks when our knees brushed against one another. I snaked a hand underneath the table to tickle his leg, which led to him grabbing my wrist to intertwine our fingers.

"I love you, James," the blonde whispered, leaning over the table to press a kiss on my forehead. I tilted my head to catch his lips on mine for a second.

"I love you too, Kendall."

Our order arrived a few moments after and we immediately dug in, pausing every now and then to feed one another, something we've made a habit of ever since we started dating.

Once we finished our meals, I assumed Kendall was going to ask for the bill and we could return home, as usual. I was shocked when he didn't.

Especially since he leaned back on his chair and patted his tummy with a childish smile. "Wow, I'm stuffed!"

I giggled, shaking my head fondly when the blonde shot back up on his seat as he raised his arm, "Yeah, me too, babe."

However, instead of a bill, a waiter came by to clear our table just as another came with a small plate with two fortune cookies. I looked at Kendall suspiciously.

The blonde never believed in this sort of thing and don't fortune cookies cost money, too? He just smiled widely at me and took a cookie in his grasp.

Kendall playfully shook it, giving me a shocked face when he heard the paper hitting against the hard shell. He cracked it open and took the piece of paper out, reading his fortune aloud, "_You will receive good news today that will make you smile_. Huh, I wonder what it'll be."

"Sex with me, probably," I replied bluntly, causing the eavesdroppers to turn bright red with embarrassment. Kendall just laughed, sounding a little nervous. I looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry. "You okay, baby?"

The teenager nodded with a forced smile before he gestured towards the last cookie. "Open yours babe, I want to see what you got."

I grinned and shook the cookie, a little shocked when the sounds was louder than Kendall's. The blonde looked expectantly at me, green eyes boring into my skin as I cracked the fortune cookie open.

I heard something drop onto the table with a soft clunk. My surroundings began buzzing with life as I took a minute to register what the heck just dropped out of _my_ cookie.

It was a gold band with 'K&J 4ever' engraved on it. Tears welled up in my eyes as I traced my finger on the circumference of the ring and turned to Kendall.

The tears fell when I saw him on one knee, somehow holding a small bouquet of red roses with a card nestled right on top.

_Please say yes._

I looked at Kendall through blurry eyes as the tears stained my cheeks. "James Diamond," the blonde started, pausing to use his free hand to grab mine. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of being my husband? Forever and always?"

I wiped my tears quickly, chanting, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Soon enough, everyone was clapping and congratulating us as Kendall slipped the gold band onto my finger, kissing my lips briefly.

"Looks like my fortune cookie was telling the truth," Kendall whispered, wrapping his arms around my chest. Our eyes remained connected, hazel and green clashing to make the perfect combination.

"I'll love you," we chorused silently to ourselves, smiling proudly at one another as the background sounds began to fade. Only the two of us remained in our own little world as I continued, "Forever and always."

**A/N: Cheesy little story for my writer's block for Blood Eyes. I'm so tired. Wrote this in a few hours so please excuse my mistakes, ok? READ, FAVOURITE, REVIEW (;**


End file.
